Without Moon
by Rukia.AncientPrincess
Summary: Una declaración en una noche tormentosa y sin luna. Un joven armado de valor para demostrarle a la persona más complicada lo que siente por su novia. ¿Un Byakuya que quiere tomar revancha? One-shot Ichiruki.


**Yo se que debería estar escribiendo el capitulo 6 de "Do you remember?" Pero no lo pude evitar, este one-shot lo tenía casi a la mitad y debía terminarlo. **

**Espero que les guste, a mi sinceramente por una extraña razón me gusta :P**

**Recuerden que Bleach no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes. Nunca podría haber inventado tantos personajes maravillosos, y una pareja tan genial como el ichiruki ;D El unico personaje de mi propiedad es Takumi Ooshige, ya lo conoceran =)**

**Disfruten!  
**

* * *

**Without Moon**

Definitivamente era una de las cosas más difíciles y aterradoras que le había tocado hacer en toda su vida, hubiera preferido mil veces enfrentarse con un ejército de espadas, arrancars, hollows, shinigamis juntos, a enfrentarlo a él.

Hacía tiempo habían rescatado a Inoue, habían derrotado a Aizen y había pasado mucho desde esa noche de lluvia, noche en la que compartió sus sentimientos con cierta shinigami de estatura pequeña y cabellos oscuros.

_-¡Idiota!-gritó Rukia saltando por la ventana del cuarto del chico saliendo del lugar. _

_ -¡Rukia no seas chiquilina!- gruñó él viéndola partir. _

_ Ella corría sin dirección, sin importarle nada, por las oscuras calles de Karakura. Comenzaban a caer gotas, las nubes oscuras cubrieron todo el cielo azul estrellado, y los rayos de a poco se dejaban ver. Lluvia. Con lo que a ella le gustaba la lluvia, sin lugar a dudas era la cereza de la torta, la gota, valga la redundancia, que había rebalsado el vaso. _

_Siguió su camino centrada en su deseo de escapar del alcance de ese muchacho, ese muchacho que la había enamorado, que había cautivado su corazón. Ese muchacho con el que peleaba todo el tiempo, ese muchacho que si sacaban de su lado, ya su propia vida no tendría sentido. Ese muchacho que le había vuelto a decir que sus dibujos eran estúpidos, feos y no le dejaban entender lo que le quería explicar. _

_ Mientras escapaba sintió haber chocado contra algo duro, sin levantar su mirada, pidió perdón e intento seguir su rumbo, mas no pudo, porque ese algo, más bien alguien con el que se topó la tenía agarrada del brazo con una gran sonrisa abarcando su cara.. _

_ Se había enfrentado a miles de situaciones difíciles, a miles de enemigos que le sonreían de una manera o de otra, pero jamás se había enfrentado a ese tipo de sonrisa. El hombre que la tomaba del brazo estaba acompañado por dos más, que tenían la misma mueca que él, quizás no tan grande, pero transmitían lo mismo._

_ -¿Qué hace una señorita como usted tan tarde en la noche?- preguntó aún sujetándola del brazo. _

_ -…Me iba a casa- explicó Rukia intentando zafarse sin querer mirarle la cara._

_ La verdad era que no sabía como reaccionar, la expresión de ese hombre no era como la de un hollow preparado para devorar un alma humana, no era ese tipo de sonrisa. La que tenía este grupo de tipos era más una sonrisa llena de ferocidad y perversión ¿Cómo se podría defender de algo así? Era increíble lo que le pasaba, la gran Kuchiki Rukia estaba inmóvil a merced de tres tipos que no tenía idea que le harían. _

_ -Será mejor que me marche ya… deben estar preocupados por mí- excusó la morocha mientras su captor la ponía en libertad y sus dos secuaces la tomaban por ambos brazos, arrastrándola a un rincón del callejón. _

_ -¡Quédate un rato con nosotros, la pasaras bien!- alegó nuevamente el primer hombre, mostrándole otra vez esa sonrisa llena de descaro. _

_Se acerco a ella con una de sus manos en el cierre del pantalón y la otra la dirigió directo a los senos. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, como deseando desaparecer. El sujeto no llegó a tocarla gracias a la intromisión de un joven alto de cabellos de un color totalmente extraño, color naranja. _

_ -Ni se te ocurra poner un dedo sobre ella…- lo amenazó entre dientes Ichigo mientras se tronaba los dedos. _

_ -¿O si no qué?- se burló el hombre quitando su mano de la bragueta y acariciando el rostro de Rukia._

_ -Te lo advertí…- afirmó corriendo contra el hombre, mientras sentía las débiles gotas de lluvia que comenzaban a caer, golpear su cara. _

_ Los otros dos tiraron a un lado a Rukia con violencia, y agilizaron su paso para ayudar a su jefe que se estaba enfrentando a Ichigo, en una pelea sin zanpakuto, ni kidoh, un enfrentamiento mano a mano con las reglas del mundo mortal. _

_ Golpes a puño cerrado y patadas una y otra vez. El joven recién llegado se las estaba arreglando bastante bien contra los tres tipos que habían intentado dañar a su amiga, aún así ella estaba quieta con una expresión de horror en su cara, mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza, queriendo gritar el nombre de su compañero. _

_ Los secuaces del hombre cayeron rápido, pero su jefe parecía no querer rendirse a los golpes del adolescente, quien tenía hilos de sangre por toda su cara y raspones en todo su cuerpo. _

_ Pero Ichigo lo acabó. Le dio un patadon en su abdomen y uno último en sus genitales, provocando un dolor espantoso en su enemigo, que se fue arrastras con ayuda de sus dos compañeros espantados._

_ El joven héroe tambaleo un poco y Rukia corrió a sostenerlo. _

_ -Rukia… ¿Estas bien?- preguntó esquivándole la mirada._

_ -Yo debería preguntártelo …- se quejó la morocha -Mira como te dejaron… ¿Estas bien?_

_ -Claro que si, claro que estoy bien. Ahora respóndeme ¿Te hicieron algo antes de que yo llegará?- La expresión de Ichigo era extraña, parecía temer por la respuesta que pudiese llegar a darle su compañera. _

_ -No, pero…- contestó la shinigami clavando la mirada en el piso._

_ -¿¡Cuantas veces te dije que salir por estas zonas es peligroso?!- la interrumpió gritándole con enfado- Dios, Rukia eres una shinigami entrenada… ¿¡Por qué no te estabas defendiendo?!_

_ -¡No lo sé! Sinceramente no tengo idea… me paralice al verle a los ojos- le respondió mientras los propios comenzaban a empañarse, pero ella no lloraría. Él no la vería llorar._

_ Ese tipo de sonrisas paralizadoras las conocía, solo un hombre aparte de estos tres la habían hecho temerle a una expresión que debería transmitir felicidad. Ichimaru Gin. Si, ese tipo de sonrisas eran las del ex capitán del tercer escuadrón del Sereitei. _

_ -¡Eres una idiota! Maldita inconsciente- le gritó._

_ Definitivamente algo lo estaba molestando más de la cuenta. Al verla atrapada por esos pervertidos, su corazón se había detenido por un momento, si hubiesen llegado a ponerle un dedo encima no estarían con vida en ese momento. _

_ -¡No se para que te preocupas por mí si soy una idiota, Ichigo!- le respondió ella con otro grito. _

_ Se miraban fijo, cara a cara. _

_ -Deberías dejarme sola y hacerte cargo de tus problemas…-continuo la shinigami._

-¡Tú! Tú eres parte de mis problemas. Eres el problema más importante que debo tratar…- dijo Ichigo bajando el tono de voz, al darse cuenta que lo que estaba diciendo.

_ -Ichigo...- susurró ella al no comprender exactamente a que se refería._

-Ya te lo dije una vez… gracias a ti en mi mundo ha parado de llover. No puedo darme el lujo de perderte, ya perdí una vez a la persona más importante en mi vida, no voy a perder ahora a la que cambio mi destino…-

_ -Ichigo… yo…-_

_ -No digas nada, no tienes que corresponderme. Lo único que quiero es estar a tu lado- se sinceró, mientras daba media vuelta y comenzaba a caminar fuera del callejón- Vamos…_

_ -Espera…- balbuceó mientras sostenía una de las manos del joven- Yo tampoco quiero perder a la persona más importante en mi vida… _

_ Ichigo la miró perplejo mientras ella se ponía de puntas de pie y cerraba sus ojos, mientras sus boca se acercaba lentamente, para unirse y sellar las palabras con un beso. _

Levantó su puño para golpear la puerta y avisar que había llegado, pero lo bajo rápidamente. Secó el sudor de su frente con su mano abierta. No entendía porque estaba de esa manera, solo tenía que entrar, contarle todo y esperar que no lo mate.

Byakuya se había puesto muy cuidadoso con su hermana desde que había decido protegerla ante cualquier peligro, y definitivamente no aceptaría bajo ninguna circunstancia que ella estuviese saliendo con alguien de tan bajo estirpe, no importaba si él hubiese sido el salvador del Sereitei y de todo el mundo espiritual, seguro lo creía poco para ella.

Ni su padre tenía fe de que saliera vivo de eso. En cuanto le contó que iba a hablar con el hermano de su novia para aclararle todo, el viejo se descostillo de risa y le pregunto que tipo de flores quería que le llevase a su tumba. Claro que al pelinaranja no le causo mucha gracias, el capitán del sexto escuadrón era muy poderoso y podía llegar a echar miedo con la mirada, pero tendría que entender que él y Rukia se querían y no podría hacer nada contra eso. Tenía que entenderlo.

La puerta se abrió de la nada e Ichigo quedo perplejo, estaba cara a cara con lo que en ese momento consideraba su peor pesadilla. El hombre de cabellera negra lo observó de arriba a bajo con su tan característica expresión neutra en el rostro.

-Kurosaki- pronunció con un tono lleno de elegancia y arrogancia.

-Bya..Byaku..¡Byakuya!- vocifero asustado al verlo delante de él.

-Siempre tan ruidoso, Kurosaki- se quejó mientras le daba la espalda al recién llegado e ingresaba nuevamente en la habitación- Entra.

-Ss..Si- tartamudeo Ichigo al darse cuenta de la mirada de reojo que Byakuya le dirigía con todo su odio.

Una idea espantosa recorrió su cabeza, el hermano de Rukia sabía que iba a hacer allí por eso lo miraba de ese modo y de seguro tenía una trampa preparada en su despacho para masacrarlo. Quiso irse, pero detuvo esa idea, debía ponerse firme y luchar por lo que quería como venía haciendo desde el comienzo de su existencia.

Estaban frente a frente y el silencio era el tercer invitado a la reunión. Ningún gesto, ningún sonido, ninguna palabra. Nada. Solo sus miradas atrapadas en la del otro.

Las gotas de transpiración recorrían la frente de Ichigo con una agilidad sublime. Tenia que decir para que había ido a ese lugar, porque había ido al Sereitei solo para hablar con ese hombre y blanquear su relación con Rukia. No quería tener que esconderse de él todo el tiempo.

-Byakuya...-dijo al fin el pelinaranja.

El continuo mirándolo con su neutra expresión, cosa que intranquilizo mas al shinigami sustituto.

-Yo vine... a decirte...-Byakuya tomo la taza de su escritorio y le dio un sorbo a su té- ¡ESTOYSALIENDOCONRUKIA!

Ichigo por fin pudo respirar, lo hacia agitado y esperaba un grito por parte del hermano, de su ahora novia. Pero no obtuvo nada por el estilo.

-¿Solo era eso, Kurosaki?- preguntó con un tono cansado.

-Si- contesto Ichigo con voz débil y algo sorprendida. Byakuya parecía aceptarlo, estaba aceptándolo, no se estaba oponiendo, ese sin lugar a dudas debería ser el mejor día de su vida.

-Entonces si me disculpas, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer...

El shinigami sustituto se puso de pie, la ultima frase emitida por Byakuya había sido una linda manera de echarlo de la habitación y tras la aparente aprobación de su noviazgo con Rukia no quería hacerlo cambiar de parecer. Lo saludo con nerviosismo y dejo con rapidez las oficinas del sexto escuadrón.

Byakuya se puso de pie y con tranquilidad también salió de su delegación, una vez comprobó que el reiatsu de Ichigo estaba fuera de su alcance. Camino por el largo pasillo de sus instalaciones hasta la oficina de su segundo oficial al mando: Ooshige Takumi.

-Ooshige- expresó Byakuya. No era costumbre de él pasearse por su escuadrón y mucho menos ir él a ver sus subordinados, por lo que asusto mucho a su segundo oficial.

-¡Kuchiki-taicho!- exclamó Takumi -¿Necesita algo?

-Será una misión secreta, algo que solo tu y yo sabremos...¿Escuchaste?- comenzó a informarle. Takumi temblaba, con algo de miedo pero a la vez emoción, su capitán le estaba confiando algo a él.

-Si señor- contestó.

-Necesito que me averigües que significa que alguien "sale" con otra persona en el mundo de los vivos.

Un silencio incomodo ingresó en el cuarto, instantáneamente Byakuya lo abandonó dejando más que helado a su segundo oficial. No entendía porque quería saber algo así, que tenia que ver con sus respectivas tareas de shinigami; de todos modos debía completar su misión, no podía faltarle al cabecilla de una de las cuatro familias importantes del Sereitei.

Su labor no había sido muy complicada, solo había recibido un par de golpizas por jóvenes humanas, pero la había completado eficazmente, y estaba muy orgulloso de ello. Aún así seguía intrigado, el hecho que su capitán quisiera saber que significaba eso le era un total misterio, y ahora que sabía lo que esa frase representaba, incluso más.

Llegó a esa oficina, a la entrada de esa gran habitación, temida por todos. Maldijo. Hasta la puerta le exigía respeto. Respiró hondo y golpeó. Aguardo con paciencia, podía escuchar a su Teniente tratar asuntos del escuadrón con el jefe de los Kuchiki. Lo asustaba como podía reaccionar Byakuya sobre la respuesta que le traía ¿Y si se enfadaba? No era tan malo, no era tan malo, repetía sin cesar dentro de su cabeza. Y estaba tan introducido en sus pensamientos calmantes que no notó a Renji salir del lugar. Sintió su mano en su hombro y trastabilló asustado. Abarai se rió e intentó tranquilizarlo.

-Pasa Ooshige, y calma. Él no muerde...- Río una vez más, se fue riendo, la cara que había puesto su compañero le había devuelto el humor que la charla con su capitán le había quitado.

Dio pasos lentos, serenos. Byakuya estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, sobre el había dos pilas de papeles del mismo tamaño, y entre sus manos tenía atrapada una taza de té. Takumi cerró la puerta con cuidado y se sentó en la silla vacía, en cuanto su capitán le hizo una seña de aprobación con su cabeza.

-Ooshige ¿Cumpliste con lo que te pedí?- preguntó luego de dar un sorbo a su bebida. Estaba impaciente, no se notaba, nunca se notaban sus sentimiento, pero lo estaba. No sabía que demonios tenía ese chico con su hermana, y tenía un _mal_ presentimiento acerca de eso.

-Misión cumplida, señor- articuló Takumi algo nervioso.

-Procede con tu informe- ordenó Byakuya.

El hombre aclaró su garganta.

-Luego de pasar dos días en el mundo de los vivos, y sufrir algunos altercados- Recordó los golpes que le habían dado algunas chicas y tembló, eran criaturas de temer- Encontré el significado de "salir" con alguien- Byakuya asintió. – Es...- ¿Cómo decirlo? Le daba mucha vergüenza –Estar de novio, estar enamorado...tener una relación.

Suficiente. Eran muchos sinónimos para lo que Kurosaki le había ido a informar. Ese chico se había pasado de listo con él, ponerse de novio con su hermana, con una Kuchiki, ya lo escucharía.

Ooshige notó por primera vez en todos sus años en el escuadrón el mínimo cambio de expresión en el rostro de su capitán, podía apostarle a cualquiera que estaba molesto. Se levantó con torpeza y se inclinó ante su superior para dejar el lugar con rapidez. El silencio que se produjo en el lugar y el filo en los ojos de Byakuya le dieron la decisión para salir inmediatamente de ahí. Su líder estaba inmóvil. No le impidió que saliera, estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en que le haría a Kurosaki por burlarse de él.

Se levantó de su silla, era hora de hacer una visita a su pequeña hermana y a su reciente _novio. _Tenían algunos temas para tratar.

No sabían en que momento el cielo había oscurecido por completo, habían estado ocupados cubriéndose las espaldas en ese ataque sorpresivo de Hollows, espíritus malignos que atacaron en grupo a dos pequeñas almas, que solo buscaban descanso eterno. Y habían logrado deshacerse de todos ellos, con media facilidad. Rukia se había distraído y eso le había costado a Ichigo un ataque que había dejado sangrando su hombro izquierdo, pero valía la pena, la había protegido. La pequeña shinigami estaba totalmente disconforme con su actuación en batalla, odiaba ser protegida, y más cuando ese tonto terminaba lastimado por su culpa, aun que sea el menor rasguño no podía evitar sentirse mal y su cara la delataba.

Ichigo suspiro agotado. Ya lo habían discutido, luego de acabar con sus enemigos, ya le había dicho que no tenía la culpa de nada, pero esa enana era tan cabeza dura, tan terca. Caminaban algo separados, Rukia con sus brazos a los costados del cuerpo con los puños cerrados apretándolo para no golpearse, intentando así alivianar la ira. Su compañero rodó sus ojos, se acercó a ella con sigilo y en rápido movimiento entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, obligándola a deshacer su acción represiva. Le sonrío. Ella miró el suelo.

-¡Vamos Rukia! Quita esa cara...- Pidió el pelinaranja. Odiaba verla así.

Grrr. Le gruñó. La había escuchado bien, le había gruñido.

-¿Qué clase de sonido es ese?- Preguntó divertido, alzando una ceja, porque a pesar de su cara de pocos amigos, no le había soltado la mano y aún mejor, se la había aferrado con más fuerza.

-Lo siento...- Ichigo frunció el ceño aún más que lo normal, era la quinta vez que se disculpaba y lo estaba sacando de sus casillas -...Solo tengo que entrenar más, así no seré una car...

-¡Basta!- La interrumpió soltando su mano con brusquedad, moviendo su cuerpo y sintiendo un pinchazo fuerte en su hombro, que calló. No quería darle más motivos para sentirse peor. – No eres una carga ¡Te protejo porque quiero, porque si algo malo te pasará... demonios Rukia, si algo malo te pasará mi vida no tendría el mismo sentido que ahora tiene, teniéndote conmigo!- Gritó; respiraba agitado. Dejó pasar un momento en silencio. Rukia dio un paso para atrás, pero él la tomó por uno de los hombros y la acercó a su cuerpo. -¿Cuándo lo vas a entender?- Murmuró.

No sabía que decirle, pero ella sentía lo mismo ¿Qué haría de su vida si él desaparecía, si algo malo le pasaba? Y aún peor, si eso malo le ocurría por su culpa. Levantó despacio su mano para poder acariciar la mejilla de Ichigo.

-¿Y qué hago de mi vida si algo malo te pasa?- Apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de él. –No quiero perderte.

-No lo harás, terca. No lo harás- Intentó alejarla un poco de su cuerpo para verla a los ojos, pero ella no lo dejó. Tenía los ojos cristalinos, y no quería que la viera al borde del llanto, porque ella aún conservaba algo de orgullo, su relación con él no se lo había quitado todo, y no le gustaba que la viera mal e Ichigo lo tenía muy en claro eso. Así que rodeó su pequeño cuerpo con su brazo y la aferró con fuerza.

Quedaron en esa posición por un largo rato, sin darse cuenta de que era observados. Byakuya había presenciado toda su conversación, había visto cada uno de los movimientos que había realizado Kurosaki con su hermana, y aun que no le gustaba admitirlo, él era algo así como un buen partido para ella. Lo había ayudado reiteradas veces, aun que odiaba aceptarlo y ese mocoso siempre había estado para Rukia. Se había atrevido a hacerle frente a él por mantenerla con vida ¿Qué podría decirle? Algo se le ocurriría, después de todo uso vocabulario desconocido para él para informarle que estaba teniendo un noviazgo con su hermana, se abuso de su buena disposición para hablar. Quizás una pequeña amenaza, con eso bastaría, demostrar que siempre estaría vigilándolo. Sonrío ¿Maléficamente? Era muy posible, y desapareció tras un shunpo.

Ichigo y Rukia continuaban abrazándose, pero ya los dos ocupaban sus cuerpos y estaban en la habitación del joven, sobre su cama. La luz de las estrellas era el único que los dejaba ver algo, todo estaba apagado.

-No hay luna, como aquella vez ¿Recuerdas?- comentó Rukia rompiendo el silencio que había entre los dos.

-Si recuerdo, también llovía- Agregó él acariciando su mejilla –Les di una buena golpiza a esos tipos...- Frunció el ceño, se había acordado porque los golpeo, habían intentando dañar a Rukia de una manera muy deshonesta, no lo iba a permitir, no lo había permitido.

-Todo al final valió la pena...- murmuró sin pensar.

-¡¿Valió la pena?! Rukia esos tipos casi...- Apretó los dientes con furia. -Sino hubiera llegado a tiempo ¿Que pensabas que te harían?

-Pero llegaste...

-¿Y sino lo hubiera hecho, Rukia?- preguntó mirándola serio. –Dime...

-Lo siento, tienes razón. Hubiese sido un desastre ¿Verdad?- Bajó su mirada apenada. Quería terminar con la discusión ahora, no quería arruinar el momento, esa discusión no era divertida como las de costumbre y el joven shinigami tenía razón.

Levantó sus manos para llevarlas al rostro de él y acercarse para besarlo. Ichigo entendió lo que quería su novia y capturo sus labios con los propios. De a poco la pasión fue consumiendo el beso, sus lenguas buscaban entrelazarse con ferocidad y lo lograron, llevando de a poco la situación a un clima algo más _cálido_. Las manos de Rukia estaban enlazadas detrás de la cabeza de Ichigo, mientras que las de él apresaban el cuerpo de Rukia contra el suyo. El pelinaranja bajo su boca al cuello de ella, mordisqueándolo con deseo, lamiéndolo con ambición.

Al escuchar el débil gemido que Rukia había emitido cuando comenzaba con dicha acción algo se le cruzó por la cabeza. Su padre no estaba, se había ido con sus hermanas y Kon de campamento el fin de semana, tenían la casa sola, quizás podrían intentar pasar a las ligas mayores, quizás podrían demostrarse todo su amor con ese acto tan esperado por los amantes. Si, era él día. Tenía que serlo. Quiso mirarla a los ojos, buscar aprobación para el siguiente paso mientras su manos llegaban torpemente a los botones del vestido anaranjado de su novia, pero sus ojos se desviaron hacía la ventana, y ahí lo vio. Parecía nieve, pero no lo era, eran... pétalos de cerezo ¿Pétalos de cerezo en esa época del año? ¿Qué demonios...? Tragó saliva con brusquedad, mientras Rukia lo miraba sin comprender. Cerró la cortina inmediatamente. No podía ser que Byakuya, Byakuya Kuchiki estuviese ahí cerca de ellos, vigilándolos. Si había aceptado que salieran. Claro debería habérselo imaginado, no se lo iba a dejar todo tan fácil y sin duda los pétalos de Senbonzakura flotando afuera de su ventana no eran para agregarle a la situación un toque más romántico, eran sin dudas su sentencia de muerte. El sudor comenzaba a recorrerle la frente, Rukia se dio cuenta de eso.

-¿Ichigo?- Lo llamó algo preocupada. -¿Estas bien?

-EH...si- asintió con nerviosismo –Aun que algo cansado...¿Por qué no vamos a dormir?

Ella asintió y salió a buscar su pijama. Temía que el sudor sea porque le estaba comenzando a levantar fiebre por la herida, Ichigo no debía esforzarse, no hasta mejorar.

El joven al verla salir se tiró sobre su cama agobiado y respiro hondo. Ese maldito le había arruinado la oportunidad, pero bueno, prefería esperar al día siguiente, sin sentirse presionado por los cerezos en su ventana, a morir sin haber probado el cuerpo de su novia, sin poder demostrarle a Rukia cuanto la amaba. Rogaba con todo su corazón que al día siguiente no estuvieran, y si estaban, mala suerte. Byakuya se las iba a pagar o quizás, y al darse cuenta sonrío, era él que se las estaba cobrando por haberle _robado_ a su hermana. Se lo merecía.

Vio a la pequeña Kuchiki ingresar a su cuarto con el camisón nuevo que le habían regalado sus hermanas, un camisón de Chappy, ese vendito conejo espantoso. Se sentó en su cama, se sacó su remera y su pantalón, quedando solo en boxers para dormir. Corrió las sabanas del catre e invito a su hermosa y sonrojada novia a ingresar en ella, para dormir juntos, acurrucados, cerca, como lo hacían todas las noches desde esa noche tormentosa sin luna en la que se habían declarado su amor.

* * *

**Espero sea de su agrado!**

**Dejen reviews, porfis!**

**Besos!**

**Rukia  
**


End file.
